Protect You
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: With the dystopian future in motion is it possible for feelings to arise and will these mutants find their sense of hope before the end? (Shitty summary but please read lol) Also the image is not mine and the artist is on tumblr: groovyfass


**So this is a new fetish of mine(sounds dirty lol) but I love the idea of an apache crossed with an Asian. Also Blink and Warpath were so cool in the movie I just couldn't resist :D beware of amateur writing skills, grammar boo boos and OC-ness but then again the movie didn't exactly expound on the characters so I went down the Wikipedia hole. Any way, enough rambling, on with the story!:**

_Protect You _

They had been on the run in this small group for months, each time just missing death by an inch. They grew frustrated and hopeless yet they persevered. They worked in groups, each one designated to fight side by side in order to protect. They were running out of time and plans. They needed to come up with something before its too late.

"Where else do we go to huh? We have no communications and its getting extremely risky to scout the next area." Roberto Da Costa a.k.a Sunspot complained to Professor Xavier, who had been growing weary by using his powers every day. This fight was exhausting.

"I'm afraid we are running out of options, the best option would be to split up in order to locate a safe area, I would use my mind but I'm afraid it has begun to wear me out." Professor Xavier spoke with a grim finality and everyone in the makeshift war room grew uncomfortable at the thought.

"Professor are you sure there isn't another way?" Storm looked at him pleadingly. "This old French bunker might hold us for a few more days." Storm was usually a composed veteran but with so many lives at stake she began to suggest useless suggestions.

"We need to believe in each other, we will find a way, Erik and I may have a plan but we'll need some time to figure it out, now Orroro, Logan, Erik and I will move out West, the rest of you will look to the east and I will contact you at once." Xavier said while looking each and every one in the eye. "I believe that it is not our time to die yet, we still have a chance, you are dismissed "

Storm wanted to say something but Logan put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, she tensed up but let it go and walked out to her quarters. Logan and Bishop went to check up on her. Kitty and Bobby went to the makeshift infirmary to wrap up Bobby's last wound. Apparently he took a puncture in the arm and it kept seeping. Charles and Erik remained behind to discuss something.

Colossus, Blink, Sunspot and Warpath all went to their shared quarters and discussed their options and thoughts. "He's insane if he thinks we can go out on our own and handle those things." Sunspot stood by his bunk bed and crossed his arms with a glare on his face.

"Hey, the professor is just doing what he thinks is best for us, he's lead us well so far." Colossus growled from atop his bunk bed. Sunspot rolled his eyes and mumbled an "You're right I guess."

Warpath thought about it carefully, he really wanted things to change despite his lack of fatigue he could see this war weighing heavily on the last few -Xmen. He knew that Sunspot had a point that they were a little inexperienced to be dealing with sentinels by themselves. He hoped they'd make it out of this alive.

"Blink, you've been awfully quiet, what do you think?" Colossus sat up and questioned the girl who stood by the wall opposite Warpath. Blink, Blink had been his partner for a while now, she was nice, she was skilled and they made a good team. As far as their relationship went they had a mutual understanding, as for the emotional side he never really thought about it. He could never really tell what's on her mind sometimes, all he knew was that she was lonely and like him the last of her kind.

She looked up at Colossus and hesitated at first before saying what's on her mind. "What if we don't die? Is there any hope?" She looked down again solemnly and he for once could tell this is what bothered her because its been bothering him too.

"The future may look kinda shitty but at least we'll have each other and I'm positive we'll fix this mess." Colossus smiled, he wasn't a man of wise words but he sure knew how to maintain his composure unlike Sunspot. "Besides we'll have each other to protect so it'll be alright."

"Yeah we do kick ass." Sunspot chuckled and laid down on his bed. Blink let a smile slip but James could still see that she was troubled. "We sure do, I believe in us" Warpath added and flashed a smile all round. The team was caught off guard at Warpath's sudden display of emotion.

"Whoa did you just crack a smile?" Colossus did a double take and laughed followed by Sunspot who couldn't believe his eyes either. Blink gave a little chuckle and bid goodnight to the boys. Warpath stood up and followed her out. "Where are you going?" He asked as he strode next to her.

She gasped and stopped for a second. "O-Oh James, you startled me, I'm going to bed." He chuckled and he felt happy and at ease when she called him by his first name. "Mind if I walk you?" He stopped as well when he realised she wasn't following anymore.

"It's not proper for a man-" She began but was cut off when he raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoah, whoah, I mean no harm at all, I just wanted to ask you something that's all." She looked at him reluctantly before carrying on. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Back there with Sunspot and Colossus, where you scared of not dying because you're the last of your kind?" She stopped and looked at him. "How did you know that?" She bore no emotion on her face, damn she was hard to read.

"I guess its because I feel the same, I mean its not like I wasn't the last of my kind before but still knowing you're the very last to survive is scary." They reached her bunker and they stopped at the doorway, she waited for him to finish. "Look, Blink, may I know your real name?"

She stared at him for what felt like hours before she finally spoke up. "Clarice." He was shocked, he didn't expect something so... Western. "Uh Clarice, I just want you to know that you're not alone OK and if you ever feel like talking I'm here."

"Thank you James, good night." She bowed and went inside. Warpath couldn't help but smile now that he finally chipped some of the emotional ice he and his partner had been experiencing.

Moscow

"Alright listen, we have exactly one day to find a safe house, this may be our last chance so let's find somewhere where we can stay for a fee days." Kitty gave out orders and the youngest of the X-Men broke off in search of an old abandoned warehouse of some sorts. "Bishop and Bobby with me, Sunspot you'll have to fly Peter over head, see if you can search for anything underground also, Warpath and Blink you guys check out some of these old buildings, we meet back here, go!"

They split up in their specific groups while carefully avoiding any sentinel detection. They had to move as inconspicuously as possible. Sunspot and Colossus hover just above the clouds and surveyed the area. Iceman, Shadowcat and Bishop traversed through countless walls of steel in only to be faced with limited spaces or the warehouse was ruined. Blink and warpath had it the easiest because of his heightened senses and her teleportation.

The buildings were meaningless and almost all had been partially destroyed. They had been searching for two hours when they came across a promising location. it was on old Stark building probably one of his many retired ventures. The air was thick and the visibility poor though yet they had to survey it. "Any enemies?" Blink asked as they passed through the main reception area.

"No but this building is tall, so keep your eyes peeled if you see any survivors." He walked through the thick dusty air with ease since his vision was enhanced, Blink however couldn't see well. She didn't want to burden him though and kept walking. "I would if I could see anything." She mumbled in Chinese.

"What was that?" He turned around just as he stood still she tripped on rubble and nearly fell flat. Warpath chuckled as he grabbed her arm and held her up. "If you needed help just tell me after all I'm here to protect you." She nodded and held onto his shirt as they made their way through the darkness. After searching fifteen floors they were getting annoyed and frustrated. As they stood on the sixteenth floor they felt something wasn't right. The floor was uneven and Blink suggested they tread lightly, halfway through the floor there was a crack and the floor shook a little underneath them.

Blink gripped his shirt a little tighter and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He looked around and spotted a door straight up ahead. "Run to the door up ahead, now!" He yelled and they sprinted towards the door.

In the last moments they watched the floor crumble and the crack stopped abruptly but still they rushed for he door. As soon as they entered the empty room it was pitch black and a tad confined. "Blink, Blink come here!" He guided her with his voice since her eyesight must've been poor by now. "James where are you?" She looked around frantically and tried to follow his voice. She was right in front of him right now.

"Throw a spear up it might light up the room." She could hear how close his voice was and felt reluctant. "No! I might hit you." She grabbed onto a nearby cabinet. "Just do it, please." He pleaded and she complied by conjuring up a javelin and throwing it upwards which created a dim purple light above them.

Some light was restored and Blink's eyes widened as she saw Warpath's face just a few inches from hers. Warpath was at a loss for words, he couldn't move until she broke his gaze. He cleared his throat and searched for a light switch. Which he found near the door.

'Holy hell that was weird.' He thought as they moved about silently and soon enough they had surveyed the useless Stark industries building. Eventually they made their way back and Sunspot and Colossus had found an underground bunker which was built for the Russian bomb scares. It was a spacious yet cramped place and they could only hope for the best as they made preparations to stay there. Blink and Warpath never mentioned their incident ever again.

After a day everyone was settled in, Kitty anticipated the professors news but news never came. "Bobby what if they lost contact? I mean the professor's mind can only stretch so far before he..." She didn't want to even think about the professor losing his powers. "He'll be fine Kitty I mean if he rests enough it'll be alright for him to continue to use his powers, it'll be fine so don't worry." Kitty nodded reluctantly and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Bobby, it would be hard living without you you know?" She grinned and he blushed, not expecting that at all l but he gave her a smile of his own. "Uhhh who wants to take first watch?" Bobby directed the question to the rest of the X-men who had just been hanging around their make shift war room.

"I'll do it." Blink stood up and nodded. "OK anyone else?" Bobby asked and Sunspot raised an arm and gave a knowing, cocky smirk. "I'll do it too, after all I could use some action in case anything happens."

"No need." Warpath stood up and made a turn to leave. "If they come I'll be able to hear them."

And with that he walked out and headed towards his room to sharpen his blades. So he sat on his bed and scraped his blade against a cylindrical metal bar, so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the knocking at his door. "Come in!" He yelled and went back to sharpening his blades.

The door swung open but the figure just stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Well don't just stand there, come in." He chuckled and looked up to see Blink standing there with hesitation plain on her face. "Oh, its you come on in Blink." He smiled and set down his blades and turned to face her. He frowned when she didn't move after a few seconds. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not proper for me to enter your room." She explained. And he frowned, he knew she was a woman of value and dignity because of her asian roots but he wasn't going to bite. He walked over to the door side and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "I'm okay with it Blink, I won't bite and if you want to talk like this it's fine, so...what's on your mind."

Her eyes widened a little and she looked down again. "If you're okay with it I will stand against the wall and talk from there, I cannot say this when the others are around. " it was his turn for his eyes to widen and he nodded and gestured for her to come in and he shut the door. "Please have a seat I'll stand, it'd be improper for me to be the one seated." She gave him a nod and sat at the edge of his bed while he just stood on the other side of the wall.

"Why did you turn down our offers James?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him. He looked confused for a second but then realisation hit him. "Oh I see, because I don't want my team members getting hurt or wearing themselves down when I have the capability to help them." He ran a hand through his hair and gave her an intense look. "Besides, it would have been pointless."

She sighed and looked down. "It's not that, I really want to help and ease this feeling of uselessness that has come over me." Warpath stood up straight, he had no idea that she had been feeling like that. Sure she always got them from point A to point B safely and she was really useful in a pinch but maybe she began to feel like a useless tool. His lips formed a straight line and he walked over to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "You're not useless, you're our protector and we're grateful for that, damn it Clarice we probably wouldn't even be here if not for you. Besides that you're a good friend to us, all of us and mostly to me since we're partners, you're always there when I get a little rusty and you end up saving me so don't you ever think for one second that you're useless." He smiled softly and watched as she gently cried. "Let it out its fine, I just wish you would talk more like this so that we'd break the ice a little bit, if you need help lean on me and don't always try to do things on your own from now on okay?" He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and she nodded whilst still sobbing.

She sniffed and let out the last of her tears. "Thank you so much James, I am truly grateful. " he offered her a tiny smile as he wiped the last of her tears away. He put down his one hand yet his other lingered and trailed down to her cheek and gently traced his thumb up and down. She gasped and looked at him dead in the eye but he did not waver or flinch instead he looked at her properly for the first time. She was pretty, he noted, but not the usual kind of pretty since she was more exotic than any woman he had ever seen before. She had grace, determination and a silent deadliness about her and yet now he finally noticed that she was in fact beautiful.

"Clarice." He spoke when her gaze wavered down, apparently she was shy too. She looked up with wide eyes as if expecting something and he couldn't help but lean a little bit closer until their faces were just inches apart.

He dropped his hand and gazed into her eyes, as if asking for her consent to continue. She looked surprised by his actions but she did not move back or give any sign that she felt violated. Instead she dropped her gaze and allowed him to continue. He inched closer and pretty soon the tip of his nose touched hers, she was nervous, her breath was shaky but that didn't matter as he simply wanted her to look up. "Clarice." He spoke again, his voice resonating and the room was suddenly so quiet. She took a deep breath and abruptly looked up at him and just as he was about to close that half an inch of space left a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Yo Warpath, you in here?" Colossus banged in the door and James swore he could have killed him right there and then for ruining the moment. Blink immediately stood up and headed for the door but was stopped by Warpath. "It's fine, I'll answer it."

He made his was to the door and opened it for the big hulk of a man who looked mildly surprised at Warpath who had a glare on his face. "What is it?" He asked calmly. Peter looked taken aback and a little awkward. "Uhh just wanted to know if you guys wanted something to eat but I can come back later if I interrupted something...important." He chuckled awkwardly and backed up a little.

James looked back at Clarice who had a guilty look on her face and her hand clasping her arm in an awkward fashion. "Sure, I'll be there soon. " colossus nodded nd stalked away confusedly, felling awkward as well. James turned back to face Clarice although now he had no intention to finish what he was about to do. "You should go and eat, keep up your strength...I'll see you tomorrow."

_**China:**_

After the X-Men were reunited with their older fellow mutants they began preparing a plan to save them from extinction. Blink and Warpath hadn't spoken much to each other over the past few days aside from when in battle and the silence was deafening to each other, the others weren't really aware of this and brushed it off besides Colossus who knew something wasn't right.

"Hey Warpath, can I talk to you for a second?" Colossus asked once they were gathering up supplies. He gestured for them to talk outside the monastery so that they would have some privacy. "So what's up with you and Blink? you guys haven't been the same since Moscow and I can tell something's bugging you. "

Warpath let out a sigh and stood against the wall, he didn't know how to put this as gently to the brute of a man and less embarrassing for himself. So he just decided to stick to the truth. "Ok Colossus, that night in Moscow you may have ruined something between Blink and I." He gauged the man's face before continuing. "And now things are awkward as hell between us, that's all there is to it."

"Oh god sorry about that man, I was just doing what Kitty asked of me, I really had no idea you guys were...that close. " he struggled to say the latter when he was met with Warpath's icy glare. "Of course we're close, just not in the way you're thinking, I don't use her like an object if that's what you're saying."

"Oh shit, I just assumed that since you guys are rigid and yet you guys still manage to have some sort of tension still going on but anyway, my apologies for thinking that, you should go and talk to her if you feel that way about her." He offered a small crooked smile in consolidation to which Warpath gladly accepted with a smirk of his own. "Maybe I will but I still want us to be the same so that we can still be friends,I'm not sure of how I feel about her yet." He gave Colossus a oat in the shoulder and stalked away. "Oh and Peter, I'm sorry for being an asshole in Moscow."

**A/N: so...I kinda got lazy towards the end, please let me know what you think if you happened to have read this amateur piece o writing. Thanks in advance ya'll :)**


End file.
